Today is the Day
by cleartape
Summary: This was the day. Would this be the last time? BL one shot


**Today is the Day**

**Summary:** This was the day. Would this be the last time? BL one shot

This was the day.

Lucas gradually opened his eyes blinking a few times as he adjusted to the sunlight streaming through his window. He locked eyes with the beautiful brunette in front of him, sleeping soundlessly. He slowly stroked her cheek with his fingertips savoring every glimpse or touch knowing today was the day.

She had been awake. She knew he was watching her.

Would this be the last time?

Brooke slowly found herself opening her eyes staring straight into a pair of blue eyes. "Morning," she said as the corners of her lips lifted into a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" Lucas asked brushing away a stray hair from the brunette's face.

Brooke simply nodded inching herself closing to Lucas. She slid her head under his chin and breathed in his scent one last time.

"Today's the day." He sighed.

"I know," She whispered as she lightly ran her fingertips against Lucas's chest.

_Playing hand in hand   
I'd love to give them all they need, leave them dancing hand in hand_

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas asked.

"I'm just," Brooke looked up into Lucas' eyes, "I'm scared." She closed her eyes trying to hide away her sorrow.

"We'll see each other again, we'll call each other and we'll write." Lucas replied in assurance.

"But, you know what's going to happen," Brooke answered uneasily.

He didn't respond.

He knew it would happen as well. They would call each other every day, and then it would be once a month, then once a year until finally everything would just be a memory. It happened to everyone, even those madly in love with each other.

Brooke closed her eyes and let herself savor the warmth of Lucas' body. "How far is New Zealand from Tree Hill?" She asked as she drew circles around Lucas' chest.

"Maybe eight thousand miles," Lucas ran his fingers along Brooke's hair, taking in the angelic feel of it.

_I'm going away_

"Why does your mom have to go?" She muttered closing her eyes in anger. She wanted to hate Karen for taking him away.

"I want her to be happy." He too had carried anger towards his mother for asking him to leave his home. When he had finally settled in finding love in his family and friends, he had been asked to leave it all behind. How was it possible that everything had been ripped away from him faster than a blink of an eye?

"I know," Brooke whispered sadly.

She closed her eyes.

She remembered the day he told her the news at the River Court. He had simply stated, 'I'm leaving' and that was all it took to have Brooke walk away from him in tears. He had stopped her before she was out of his sight. She remembered sitting on the bench being held by Lucas for hours. She remembered crying uncontrollably, trying desperately to stop tears that wouldn't stop falling. She remembered not being able to look him in the eyes for days after.

But she accepted it. As many restless nights it had caused, as many times as she broke down in the bathroom stalls during break, she accepted it.

With all that had happened in Karen's life, she deserved to be happy. Karen deserved to find love in another man, a past love. After Keith's death, it had been Andy who she called every night for comfort. He had been the one she leaned on for support ridding her of her bitterness. She deserved to find a father in Andy for her unborn child. After all these years, it was finally time her family was complete.

_Where the wind beats heavy on the sand_

"Tell me you'll come back to Tree Hill," Her voice was quiet, almost as if there was no hope left in her.

"I can't." He shook his head.

"Tell me I'll be okay when you leave," She stared intensely into Lucas, desperate to hear the answers she desired.

"I can't" He tenderly ran his hands down her back.

"Tell me anything to make it all stop hurting." Her voice cracked as she tightly gripped onto his tee-shirt.

He shut his eyes feeling his heart break listening to her. Why was life so difficult to them? They had overcome so many obstacles and just when they believed nothing could tear them apart, life threw them one more. It threw them distance.

"Brooke…" His voice was barely a whisper.

"Don't go." It wouldn't have made a difference either way, but it was the truth.

Lucas struggled to find the words. "I'm sorry,"

He could feel his shirt dampen. Lucas knew she was crying, yet she made no sound.

_I'm going away_

"I'll love you forever." Lucas whispered.

"No," She shook her head, "you'll fall in love with someone else." Her voice was filled with both sadness and anger.

He ran his fingertips along her sides feeling goose bumps slowly begin to develop. "That's impossible."

"How do you know?" she asked wearily.

"Because, I love you Brooke." He lifted her chin with his fingertips, but she refused to look at him.

"You say that now," Brooke whispered.

"And I'll say it forever." He replied. She looked up into his piercing blue eyes and gently placed a small kiss onto his lips before nestling back into Lucas' arms.

"I need you to _be_ here," She breathed deeply. "I need _you_." Lucas shut his eyes letting her words sink in with pain clearly within his face. He could feel his shirt dampen yet again. "You're the guy for me Lucas, you can't just leave."

And there it was again, the silence. It wasn't awkward or depressing. The silence was good. The two laid in each others arms savoring every last second together. Cuddling on his bed with nothing but the sun's light rays and the sound of steady, synchronized breathing was all but a bittersweet feeling. Everything they had been through from betrayals to lies to fights didn't matter anymore.

"Come with me."

"What?" Brooke instantly glanced up at Lucas puzzled by his words. The question had blindsided her.

"Come with me, Brooke." He stared deep into the brunette's eyes not daring to look away. "I can't live without you."

"Lucas, you can't expect me to drop _everything_ to go with you. My life is here, my friends are here," Lucas looked away in disappointment pulling away slightly, "Tree Hill is my life."

Had he been that selfish to have thought she would leave everything for him? Had he truly believed she would have said 'yes'?

"Ok." She looked up at him.

Maybe it was just wishful thinking when Lucas had heard those words. Maybe he had wanted so badly for her to say 'yes' that he dreamt it.

Lucas was shocked, "What?"

Brooke smiled, "I'll go."

_Do you want to come with?_


End file.
